


Want vs Need

by stephmcx



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmcx/pseuds/stephmcx
Summary: Time passes slowly and Steve doesn't move, frozen to the spot, torn between need and want until Danny makes the decision for him.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158488
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Want vs Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html) and specifically this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9750320#cmt9750320):
>
>> any, any, want vs. need

What Steve needs to do is regain control of the situation: step down, step away, get himself out of the danger zone, keep his distance and keep it that way.

What Steve wants to do is the exact opposite: take a step closer to Danny, smell the sweat on his skin, feel the warmth of his body, the beat of his heart, make sure he's still alive, that they both are still alive.

Time passes slowly and Steve doesn't move, frozen to the spot, torn between need and want until Danny makes the decision for him: walks over and stands close, pulls Steve down and even closer, wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders, and when he starts stroking one hand comfortingly up and down Steve's back instead of doing the manly back-slap Steve had been expecting, he closes his eyes and buries his nose in Danny's neck, breathing deep, giving in to the want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: [stephmcx](http://stephmcx.tumblr.com).  
> Come say hi, if you like!


End file.
